Episode 377: Face 2 Face: One Great Potato!
"Face 2 Face: One Great Potato!" was originally released on October 24, 2017, a day late due to an extensive amount of live shows over the weekend. Description Here's our most recent live show from the Tennessee Performing Arts Center in beautiful Nashville, TN! It features a new, fresh take on audience questions, and probably the greatest Haunted Doll Watch of all time. Outline 6:19 - I'm a poor college kid working the graveyard shift in a big office building. During the night, many of the office floors aren't used. Some weeks, when I'm a little tight on money, I'll grab some of the food from the other floors' fridges, most being from corporate lunches, not personal lunchboxes. Am I good? This isn't stealing, technically, right? What do I say if someone catches me one night? - Raccooning in Kentucky 10:46 - Y - Sent in by Gina Invieri, from Yahoo Answers user morgan, who asks: How do i sell a single potato? i managed to grow only one big potato in my yard, just wondering where could i sell it? how much can i get for it? the type is a king edward potato 14:58 - Hello, brothers. With Candlenights fast approaching, my mother gave me some diamond earrings to give to my fiancée, because she does not wear them any more and wanted for me to pass them down through the family. My question is, should I tell her that they were nice earrings that my mother wanted me to give her, or can I pretend that I spent money on real diamond earrings for one of the best Candlenights gifts ever? - Candlenights Confused in Coopersville 18:34 - Y - Sent in by Gina Invieri, from Yahoo Answers user Paul T., asks: How does wearing khaki pants make you feel? 22:14 - We still live at home, as does our 87-year-old grandmother. We live in harmony for the most part. But Granny has this terrible habit that we need your help to stop. The woman moves silently through our house, despite having a large walker and an oxygen tank. She also chooses to have every conversation in a whisper about two inches from your face. She'll sneak up behind us and whisper things like, "There's ham in the bottom drawer." or "Do we need some more toothpaste?" Our home is turning into a jump scare factory, and it's only a matter of time before she scares one of us so bad we come out swinging. Should we put a bell on our grandma? And please say no. - Beckley from West Virginia 26:55 - Haunted Doll Watch: Rose 31:56 - I need your help. I love my job, but there's one problem: My boss is obsessed with Taco Bell. He forces everyone on my team to eat there every week. Any time one of us even suggests a different restaurant he threatens to fire us. I used to actually enjoy the Bell, but after three years eating under duress, it's lost its flavor. How do I escape this Taco Friday trap but also keep my job? - Southern Belle in Taco Hell 35:57 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Alex, who asks: What would happen if you put pets in virtual reality? Like a cat or a dog? If they some how figured out a way to transfer your nervous system and apply animals translate would that mean people can talk to their pets and would they be able to act like humans? 39:54 - MZ - Sponsored by Stamps.com. Sponsored by Squarespace. Personal message for Ray and Kristen. Personal message for Scot. Advertisement for Oh No Ross and Carrie. 46:26 - Audience questions: Justin explains the new rules. Two people come up and ask their questions, and the brothers choose the question they think they can answer best. 48:23 - From the Audience: Pretty soon, I'm going to become an uncle. My brother and his wife are gonna have a baby, and my parents are doing the whole "coming up with what our grandparent names are gonna be". So for whatever reason, my dad thinks it's a good idea for his name to be Tarzan. Please for the love of god, how do I tell my dad that that is an awful idea? (Even worse is my mom wants to be Lulu.) - ZackThe chosen question I literally work at my dream job and it's wonderful, except I have a coworker who has worked for this company for 17 years, and he doesn't understand things like how to load the printer. How do I deal with that? - Ellen 53:04 - From the Audience: I'm going to be ending my graduate school experience and starting a real person job, and it's Monday through Thursday, so it's four days, but I only have four dress shirts and one pair of pants. Is it okay if I wear the same kind of outfit all week? - Amanda I have a lovely two year old daughter named Sonya - at least, I thought she was lovely, until I went to the Y to pick her up from child care last week and got a full page report on how she's been stealing toys, pulling chairs out from under kids, and I'm wondering, is my daughter destined for prison or is there something we can do to help her? - Sandy 58:51 - From the Audience: My stepmom, in her spare time, makes crafts. They're usually designs on pillows or blankets or shirts. The problem is she likes to put a signature on them, and what she does is my parents' initials, and so it's "S & M"? What do I do? - Lake (like the water) I have a roommate. She does this thing where she'll start a conversation with me in the living area, and as she's speaking to me, she'll go into her room and she'll talk to me and close the door as she's speaking, and go "Oh yeah, I had a chemistry test today, it was really hard, and I was wondering mmm hmm hmm hmm", and I'm just left there wondering, does she want me to seek her out, or is that her saying she doesn't want to talk any more? - Faith 63:34 - From the Audience: I work at GameStop, and unfortunately I am very small. I sometimes have to close alone, and while I do live in a very safe place, one time we got burgled while I was there alone. I was scared pantsless. I am not very large and scary; I wish I was so I wasn't burgled. How do I become intimidating without changing my physical self? - Rebecca Ever since me and my friends got to our hotel room, weird things have been happening. Lights flickering, elevators stuttering, doors getting stuck. And we would just think that this was a sign of a shitty hotel, but there is literally a graveyard across the parking lot. So our hotel room is haunted - what is the protocol for dealing with this ghost? - Brianna 70:40 - Housekeeping 72:25 - FY - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Dirk, who asks: Chris Gaines and Garth Brooks...cousins? Quotes "Eat the rich...'s sandwiches." -Griffin "I think dogs should be able to use virtual reality!" -Griffin * Brianna: What is the protocol for dealing with this ghost? * Justin: Move hotel rooms. * Brianna: *laughs* That's money. * Griffin: "That's money" should be a MBMBaM catchphrase for "the thing you just said won't work". Reference List Category:Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Seth Carlson Category:Drew Davenport